Solo ellos y los fuegos artificiales
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: —No es gracioso—ojos azules de un brillante zafiro se concentraron en la otras persona reflejada en el espejo tras de él. Divertidos orbes aguamarina le devolvieron la mirada. —Claro que no lo es—estuvo de acuerdo, aun así su tono seguía siendo divertido—. Pero de todos modos te vez bien. Haruka —Eres un idiota...Sousuke. (SouHaru)


**Disclaimer: **¡El anime de Free y sus personajes no me pertenecen! Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie.

**Pareja: **SousukexHaru.

**N/A:** Sé que esta pareja no es la más popular y que la mayoría prefiere al RinxHaru o MakoxHaru, pero yo la amo, yo amo todas las parejas de hecho, pero de esta casi no hay nada, así que quise contribuir con mi grano de arena y para aquellas chicas que buscan de ellos, esto es para ustedes.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Solo ellos y los fuegos artificiales.<strong>

Mirándose en el espejo el joven de un brillante cabello negro suspiro. Aun no podía creer que había aceptado tal cosa. Había intentado resistirse, oh claro que lo había hecho, él había dicho "No" claramente la primera vez que siquiera le habían mencionado tan absurda idea.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, cumpliendo caprichos ajenos y haciendo lo que se había negado a hacer hace unos días atrás.

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, lo hecho echo estaba y llegado a este punto ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una vez más observo su reflejo en el espejo. Y si fuera una persona más expresiva él habría fruncido mucho el ceño en su claro disgusto, y si bien a lo largo de los años ya no mantenía una máscara sin emociones como antes, aun así le era un poco difícil a los músculos de su rostro el trabajar para expresar sentimientos.

Pero eso no era el problema aquí.

El Quid en cuestión era el hecho de que...

—Te vez bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción, mostrando la sorpresa en ellos cuando una gruesa voz de repente sonó tras él y luego unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, en claro afecto y posesión.

—Lo odio—respondió porque era verdad. Lo detestaba.

Una gutural y divierta risa se dejo escuchar provocando que sintiera las vibraciones en aquel amplio pecho por su espalda y con ello dando como resultado que su propio corazón tronara como loco y un tibio calor se instalara en sus mejillas.

—No es gracioso—ojos azules de un brillante zafiro se concentraron en la otras persona reflejada en el espejo tras de él.

Divertidos orbes aguamarina le devolvieron la mirada.

—Claro que no lo es—estuvo de acuerdo, aun así su tono seguía siendo divertido—. Pero de todos modos te vez bien. Haruka.

Haruka Nanase, no estaba siendo un puchero, definitivamente NO lo estaba haciendo.

Incluso si su labio inferior sobresalía un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

—Eres un idiota...Sousuke.

Otra risa se dejo escuchar en aquel cerrado baño donde Haruka y Sousuke se encontraban.

—Vamos, tienes que lucir eso para mí, los fuegos artificiales comenzaran en breve.

Sousuke se inclino y le dio un beso a la coronilla de aquella negra cabeza y luego se aparto un poco, pero si bien ahora ya no abrazaba a Haruka por atrás, ahora mantenía un firme pero amable apretón del brazo del otro.

Ese era el único modo de convencerlo de que salga del baño él lo sabía.

Los labios de Haru se apretaron en una severa línea, pero hizo caso no obstante. Después de todo a lo largo de los años ya había aprendido que pelear con Sousuke por estas pequeñas cosas, no solo era cansado si no inútil.

El gran tonto siempre ganaba.

Así que acompañado (obligado) por Sousuke, Haru salió del baño revelando en toda su gloria el hermoso kimono que había traía puesto, solo para cumplir el capricho de su amante.

—No me gusta, es incomodo—sabía que quejarse era inútil, no funciono antes y claramente no funcionaria ahora, pero aun así Haru no podía evitarlo.

—A mi me encanta, te vez adorable.

Oh, Sousuke se estaba burlando, ambos lo sabían, la sonrisa de comemierda no podía ser quitada por nada del mundo.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha que Sousuke no creía que Haru se mirada adorable, tal vez en cierto grado si se miraba de ese modo, pero en realidad él pensaba que más que adorable su amante se miraba francamente hermoso sin lugar a duda.

Podría decirle lo que en verdad pensaba, molestar al más pequeño siempre ha sido divertido, así que ya se lo diría más adelante.

El kimono de Haru era de un verde musgo completamente liso y sin decoraciones, con su obi rojo a lo largo de su cintura, pero lo que molestaba a Haru de su vestimenta era que el nudo de su obi estuviera atrás en creando un gran y grueso nudo en forma de mariposa, era tan femenino. Y el hecho de que la tela del kimono era suave y flexible no ayudaba mucho. El traje había sido hecho para una chica claramente, y ambos Sousuke y Haru lo sabían.

"_Parezco una mujer, estúpido fetiche el que tienes Sousuke" _

Como si el tener nombre de chica no fuera suficiente, ahora se vestía como una. Lo único reconfortante era que su atuendo no tenía ni una sola decoración ridícula y femenina.

—Me veo ridículo, te odio por esto.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, tú me amas Haruka.

—No es cierto, te odio desde lo profundo de mi corazón.

Lo había dicho con tanta seriedad, pero Sousuke no pudo evitar continuar riendo, era tan adorable ver a su pequeño amante refunfuñando y molesto.

"_Como un pequeño gatito erizado"_

—Entonces...—un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Haru al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sousuke ahora que se había acercado su persona, pegando ambos cuerpos y sin darle posibilidad de escape—. Voy a ser que me ames de nuevo.

Inclinándose a quedar a la altura de Haru, el más alto lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de este provocando que grandes descargas eléctricas recorrieran toda la espina dorsal del chico delfín.

Sousuke sonrió cuando aquellas delgadas y elegantes manos fueron a sus antebrazos y se sujetaron ahí con fuerza. Ya podía sentir los pequeños temblores del cuerpo junto al suyo. Era tanta la tentación y él un pobre pecador que gustosamente caía en ella.

—Creo que...—ronroneó sin dejar de torturar aquella oreja pero esta vez fue a los labios delgados y suaves de Haru, a los cuales lamio con lasciva disfrutando de cómo aquellos mares azules se nublaban tan hermosamente—. Este año iniciáramos un poco más temprano.

Haruka no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en siendo arrojado a la cama, por el más alto. Se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse, pero de inmediato supo que era mala idea: de pie, Sousuke lo devoraba con la mirada, tan intensamente, que Haru sintió una nueva punzada que le provocó una molestia en la parte inferior de su cuerpo —.No me mires así, imbécil.

Sousuke no respondió nada pues se entretuvo en quitarse el saco negro del traje que llevaba puesto, quedando solo en su camisa de vestir manga larga y sus pantalones negros. Haru no pudo dejar de mirar los movimientos del musculoso hombre, Sousuke pudo haber dejado de nadar hace años a causa de su lesión, pero aun se mantenía en forma. Además de que siendo un entrenador tan cotizado como lo era, el más alto no podía descuidar su físico.

Así que Haru sabía lo que aquella camisa guardaba y oh, el más alto aventó sus zapatos y calcetines, deslizando sus dedos por la hebilla del cinturón, que pronto desapareció aunque los pantalones se mantuvieron aun en aquel devastador cuerpo, que pedía a gritos se adorado.

—No te muevas —ordenó Sousuke con su voz ronca. Haru le mandó una mirada que claramente decía «Vete a la mierda, idiota» y que el susodicho ignoró (aquello no sería la primera ni la ultima vez). En algún momento, Sousuke se acercó a la cama, donde aún permanecía el de ojos azules; inmóvil, mirándole, deseándole.

A causa del repentino movimiento de cuando Sousuke lo había aventado a la cama, el kimono de Haru se había corrido de su lugar un poco. El pliegue se había abierto dejando al descubierto de una provocativa manera las largas y torneadas piernas de Haru.

Sousuke se lamio los labios mirando aquella piel expuesta y se acerco al otro como el depredador que era a su presa.

Haru había quedado paralizado al estar bajo aquella intensa mirada, aquellos poderosos orbes ni completamente azules ni completamente verdes tenían ese poder en él, capaz de dominarlo, destruyendo todas sus defensas y dejarlo sin forma alguna de escape.

Solo aquellos ojos podían lograr tal cosa.

Y así fue como ni lento ni perezoso Yamazaki Sousuke se encontró en sus manos y rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Nanase Haruka, su amante desde hace ya unos cuantos años.

Sousuke se inclino y hundió su nariz en aquel grácil y delgado cuello, él siempre lo hacía, en cada ocasión que podía y en cualquier oportunidad. El aroma de Haru siempre le había atraído sin explicación alguna.

A pesar de llevar años viviendo en la ciudad de Tokio Haru traía el olor del mar y la playa. Cloro de piscinas y brisa marina, fue lo que le había dicho una vez a Haru que olía cada vez que olfateaba a su amante. Su comentario había recibido un resoplido y un "idiota" de parte el más corto chico. Pero no le importo.

Cloro de piscina y brisa marina, para Sousuke siempre olería de esa forma, no importa los años que pasen.

—Haruka—levantando la cabeza de su cómodo nido, el más alto hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo y beso a Haru con toda la pasión e intensidad de la que era capaz.

Sus labios se unieron una danza conocida y entusiasta donde las lenguas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Sousuke ronroneo y Haru gimió, ambos llenos de placer. Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron porque el aire era necesario y hacía falta, pero el más grande no pudo ni quiso evitar el darle una mordida cariñosa al labio inferior del chico bajo suyo.

—Deja de jugar Sousuke, date prisa—su voz sonó necesitada, pero aun así lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro supiera que era una orden y no un pedido.

—Como quieras mi pequeño dictador.

El «Imbécil» no lo perturbo en lo más mínimo por lo que antes de que el otro se diera cuanta Sousuke había movido con sus manos aquellas largas y torneadas piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. La tela del kimono se movió revelando más de aquella pálida y suave piel.

Sousuke levanto una pierna y acaricio el suave muslo con su mejilla para luego darle un beso cariñoso, beso que luego se convirtió un chupetón que luego evoluciono a mordida. Y al final una marca de amor roja se formo en aquella blanca piel antes inmaculada.

Haru se retorció, Sousuke lo estaba torturando, y el muy maldito lo hacía a propósito.

—Te dije que dejaras de jugar—recrimino, molesto y excitado por partes iguales.

En lugar de responder Sousuke levanto aun más el kimono para revelar más y más y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro—. Sin ropa interior—su voz estaba cargada de tanto deseo que un temblor involuntario se instalo en el cuerpo de Haru.

—Eso, eso es... ¡!

No pudo explicarse porque antes de darse cuenta, a gran, calidad, fuerte y firme mano de su amante apretó su casi erecto miembro y comenzó a bombearlo en un agónico ritmo y Haru no tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar el largo gemido que había amenazado salir de su garganta.

Sousuke se incorporo de nuevo sin dejar de bombera el caliente pedazo de carne en su mano, con la otra que tenía libre agarro un puñado de aquel azabache cabello oscuro y lo deslizo hacia atrás, para despejar el rostro de Haru y que pudiera ver mejor las expresiones de su amante.

Haru tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes, en cuanto a su respiración esta era un poco pesada e irregular, causando con ello los pequeños gemido que salían de sus labios un poco rojos por el beso anterior.

Sousuke sin poder (ni querer) apartar la mirada, se acomodo mejor entre aquellas piernas mientras se adueñaba de nuevo de aquellos apetecibles labios.

Este beso fue hecho para quitar el aliento.

Un beso que casi fundía todo el cuerpo de Haru en dejándolo sin huesos en todo su cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de Haru siendo adsorbido por aquel beso tan intento mucho más que el primero.

Dejando libre aquel negro cabello, busco a tientas la pequeña botella que se había asegurado estuviera al alcance y no tardo mucho en encontrarla. La abrió y luego eran sus dos manos las que entendían el miembro ya goteando y necesitado de Haru.

Y ni aun así rompió el beso en ni un momento.

Sousuke se levanto y sonrió al ver el estado en que había dejado a su amante.

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, sus labios brillantes, hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas en un tono tan rojo como el de la propia sangre. Había un hilo de saliva también que recorría por la barbilla del más pequeño.

Lamiendo sus labios mientras aun saboreaba el sabor de aquel beso Sousuke disfruto de la vista un poco más.

—Mírate, a puesto a que todos tus fans morirán y vendería su alma al diablo solo para tener una visión de ti en este estado. —Uno de sus dedos había encontrado la entrada de Haru donde luego de delinearlo durante unos segundos, entro con una rapidez que provoco que Haru tragara aire y su espalda se arquera un poco sobre la cama—. Es una lástima para ellos, ya que solo yo puedo verte en este estado Haruka.

Solo unos pocos segundos (no el suficiente tiempo para que se acostumbrara del todo) después aquel dedo fue acompañado por un segundo, luego ambos estaban haciendo movimientos de tijeras aflojando cada vez más su interior.

Sousuke había dejado de atender el miembro del otro por lo que con su mano libre abrió la parte de arriba del kimono para revelar aquel delgado, flexible pero bien torneado pecho y abdomen de Haru. Ahora solo era el obi lo que mantenía la prenda aun en el cuerpo de Haru.

"_Tan seductor, y lo peor es que lo hace sin darse cuenta" _

El obi se había detenido en los antebrazos de Haru dándole una lasciva apariencia que Sousuke supo disfrutar. Luego, como venía haciendo desde el principio, sin advertencia alguna. Ataco con su boca y dientes aquellas dos pequeñas protuberancias rosas que pedían a gritos ser torturadas pro su persona.

Haruka grito, había llegado a su límite, ya no podría quedarse callado. Así que él grito y gimió y podio más, mucho más.

Estaba tan caliente, caliente y necesitado.

Las manos de Haru fueron a la espalda de Sousuke y sobre la tela de su camisa estas arañaron desesperadas ya que su dueño había perdido todo raciocinio por el momento.

Sousuke por su parte siguió torturando aquellos pezones disfrutando de la pérdida de control de Haru. Las caderas de este habían comenzado a moverse para encontrarse con sus ahora tres dedos que entraban y salían de su trasero.

Luego el más alto se levanto, y sus manos dejaron por completo el cuerpo de Haru que provocó un gemido necesitado mitad sollozo. Él sonrió.

—Tranquilo, solo será un segundo.

Rápidamente se desabrocho su camina aunque no se la quito y lo mismo lo hizo con su pantalón para luego sacar de su muy necesitado y erecto miembro que incluso ya goteaba liquido pre seminal, una vez hecho esto, se inclino y beso con fuerza y lujuria a su amante que aprovechando su camisa ahora estaba floja metió su manos para tocar su piel y esta vez araño con sus uñas sin el impedimento de la tela.

Las piernas de Haru rodearon la cintura ajena y ahora sus dos miembros se frotaban uno con el otro causando que ambos suspiraran de placer, sentir aquella fricción le quemaba, lo hacía ansiar el sentir a Sousuke dentro de él, por todo el agua del mundo que lo quería dentro de él ahora mismo.

Los gemidos de Haru se volvieron palabras entrecortadas de «_Si continua…más_» hasta que finalmente todo se volvió demasiado caliente como para centrarse en palabras. Sobre todo cuando el delfín, sin resistir un minuto más, derramó su esperma sobre ambos cuerpos en un intenso orgasmo que le quitó la consciencia durante breves segundos. Al abrir los ojos, sus dedos se habían enterrado en la espalda de Yamazaki con tanta fuerza que habían dejado marcas, pero lo más sorprendente era el mismo Sousuke, que lo miraba con tanto deseo que parecía que no podía pensar nada más.

—Podría correrme sólo con ver tu rostro al llegar al orgasmo —fueron las palabras de Sousuke lamiendo los restos del semen de su amante—, pero quiero follarte tan duro que te olvides de todo.

Antes de que Haru respondiera con un mordaz comentario, Sousuke volvió a mover sus dedos con mayor libertad ahora que el cuerpo níveo estaba más relajado.

Esparció más lubricante no sólo en la entrada, sino también en su miembro tan endurecido que ahora comenzaban a doler. Una mirada por parte de Haruka bastó para que continuara con lo que realmente quería hacer. Separó y se colocó en medio del pliegue de las nalgas, gimiendo en cuando sintió aquella estrecha calidez que estaba a punto de penetrar.

Afuera una explosión se escucho y cuando ambos vieron hacia los grandes ventanales de aquel hotel ellos supieron lo que estaba pasando.

Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

Un segundo después, su glande se encontraba invadiendo aquel caliente pasaje que parecía querer ahogarlo. Se inclinó para lamer los labios de Haru mientras avanzaba suavemente, pese a que deseaba penetrarlo sin más, lo más rápido posible. Si bien, sabía que ésa no sería precisamente la posición más cómoda para ellos, quería mirar claramente el rostro del azabache cuando lo penetrara, ante cada nueva estocada. Quería que en la mente de Haru quedase grabado cómo disfrutaba el poseerlo.

Solo cuando sintió como su pelvis chocaba contra el trasero de Haru y solo cuando no pudo evitar el largo gemido que había estado reprimiendo durante varios segundos (minutos incuso) fue que miro con atención a su amante bajo suyo. Haruka lo miraba no con rabia, ni enfado, sino simplemente con puro deseo que había estado oculto durante más tiempo que del que uno habría imaginado. Sonrió y para su sorpresa, aquellos ojos azules le devolvieron una sonrisa pervertida que aumentó cuando, con sus talones, empujó las nalgas de Sousuke, apremiándolo a hacerlo disfrutar.

—Sousuke, muévete —ordenó con un tono lleno de mando y lujuria por partes iguales. Acción que arranco una breve risa en el más alto, misma que se volvió rápidamente en jadeos cuando en un vaivén acelerado, el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo.

Parecía como si Sousuke quisiera seguir el ritmo de las explosiones en el exterior.

Cada golpe era marcado por el _boom, boom, boom, _del exterior. Haruka lo sentía y en su delirio de placer solo pudo llegar a pensar que aquello solo aumentaba la intensidad y profundidad de las penetraciones de su pareja.

Era increíble la manera en la que sus cuerpos parecían adaptarse perfectamente (incluso desde la primera vez que lo hicieron) a la forma del otro, reconociéndose mutuamente. La manera en la que Haru apretaba su cuerpo alrededor de su polla, se removía bajo su cuerpo y buscaba sus labios.

Una danza sensual que ellos habían perfeccionado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una danza cuya música eran las explosiones que tenían de colores la oscuridad del cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Solo ellos y los fuegos artificiales.

El pinchazo que recorrió la columna vertebral de Haru le hizo suspirar. Dios, su cuerpo distinguía cada movimiento de Sousuke dentro, la forma en la que su pene palpitaba, lo caliente que estaba su erección. Estaba llenándole, doblegándole de un placer insano pero del que ansiaba más y más. El dueño de los ojos verde azulado sabía dónde tocarlo, cómo moverse, incluso en qué momento besarlo para llevarlo al límite. Lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre se aprovecha de ello.

Pero Haru no podía enojarse por ello.

El acelerado movimiento de Sousuke, la forma en la que su pecho se agitaba y por la deliciosa manera en la que sus pieles se rozaban y sus cuerpos se unían, Haru supo de inmediato que el orgasmo de su amante y pareja estaba por llegar. Se aferró a él de la misma manera en la que Sousuke lo hizo, y en medio de ruidos de placer y la deliciosa bruma del sexo, el de ojos azules sintió cómo el más alto se descarga dentro de él.

Había sido marcado por su pareja, como muchas veces antes en el pasado.

—Haruka… —susurró la voz quebrada. El aludido sonrió.

—Sousuke —respondió pausado.

El más alto sonrió, ellos estaban sudorosos, pegajosos y llenos de fluidos corporales pero no podrían pedir mejor situación incluso si lo quisieran. El momento era perfecto.

Solo ellos dos y los fuegos artificiales.

Hacía rato que Haru se había dormido, ahora su cabeza reposaba en el amplio pecho de Sousuke mientras este jugaba distraídamente con aquellos negros y sedosos cabellos. Ambos estaban sobre la ama, las ropas olvidadas en el suelo cuando volvieron a ser el amor una y otra vez.

Lo hicieron hasta que Haru se desmayo y Sousuke le permitió descanso. Oh si, él estaba muy satisfecho de esa noche. El kimono había terminado completamente sucio pero ¿Qué importaba? Este cumplió su objetivo y la pareja lo disfruto al máximo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de al lado, causando que las caricias en aquel negro cabello se detuvieran un segundo pero luego se reanudaron.

Sousuke sabía quién le habían mandado aquel mensaje.

— ¿Quién es?

La voz de Haru provocó que el más alto viera hacia abajo a los adormilados ojos de un intenso azul profundo.

Sousuke no respondió en un primer momento, pensando en su respuesta, hasta que decidió que l reacción seria la misma sin importar el cómo lo diga.

—Rin llega mañana a Japón.

Tal y como lo supuso el cuerpo de su amante se tenso como una cuerda de guitarra y todo el sueño desapareció de aquellos orbes zafiros.

— ¿Es…Así?

Sousuke suspiro y luego cerró los ojos, el recuerdo de hace años, en las nacionales. El dolor en su hombro, la traición, la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules. Todo eso paso frente a él en una rápida secuencia de imágenes.

Se vio a sí mismo y a Haru, ambos en las duchas. Desesperados, llenos de ira contra el mundo, Sousuke porque su sueño se acababa de una cruel e injusta manera y Haru que acaba de descubrir el engaño de dos personas importantes y amadas por él.

Si se esforzaba un poco, aun podía sentir las emociones de aquel día como si fuera ayer, incluso podía oler el aroma del cloro de las piscinas, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si...

No.

Abrió los ojos, levanto sus manos y abraco el rostro de Haru, azul marino y verde azulado chocaron, ambos reflejándose en los orbes del contrario.

—Escucha Haruka—comenzó sin vacilar, ni despejar su mirada con la de su amante—. Rin es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Por favor, no me hagas elegir y ponerme en medio.

Aquellos ojos reflejaron obstinación y terquedad.

Pero no irá u traición.

Y solo por eso él se permitió tener esperanzas.

—Lo sé—hablo por fin Haru, levantando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sousuke—, lo sé—repitió, diciendo con sus ojos, lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Sousuke. Acerco su rostro al de Haru hasta que sus frentes estaban unidas y dejo que todo el amor y el afecto que sentía a ese hombre se reflejaran en sus ojos de aguamarina.

Y luego sonrió burlón.

—Ese es mi chico, bien hecho.

Y luego beso a Haruka, con suavidad, con amor y con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

Cuando se separaron Haru parecía un poco mareado y Sousuke rio de buena gana. Luego aquellos ojos recuperaron su foco y regresaron a prestarle atención al mundo.

Una almohada golpeo la cabeza de un Sousuke que aun se reía.

—Idiota.

Sousuke continuo riendo mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a un Haru refunfuñando. Con su barbilla acomodada en la negra cabeza de Haru, Sousuke observo por los grandes ventanales de la habitación al oscuro cielo.

Los fuegos artificiales habían terminado hace rato, pero eso estaba bien. Él _disfruto _de las atracciones pirotécnicas sin duda alguna, su mirada se poso en el kimono verde y el obi rojo a un lado y su risa se volvió más grande de ser posible.

Definitivamente los fuegos artificiales eran mucho mejor con kimonos incluidos.

De eso no había duda alguna.

_**fin. **_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

**Me gustaría pensar que hice un buen trabajo con el carácter de los personajes, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo de Free, pero sé que es probable que haya algo fuera de lugar por ahí, aun sí fue divertido escribirlo. **

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ya sea que lo amaro u odiaron, si creen que merezco revews yo encantada los recibo ^^**

**Ya sea para criticas o alguna otra cosa, soy todos oídos para ustedes! Nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión.**

**Pd: **

Para quienes les dio curiosidad ese final, jojo, esperen una pre-secuela en algún momento, espero sorprenderlas con las razones de ese final, no se lo esperaran!


End file.
